shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Reaper III
Introduction Summary of the Ship. Who uses it, where did it come from, who built it, etc. Ship Design and Appearance The ship is a galleon about a mansion and a regular house long and wide.The ship looks as if was built by monkeys as everything is perfect except everything is not were it is suppose to be.The ships appearance is total black making it look like a graveyard without graves.The floor is covered in fog but you will evantually find a door leading down stairs.To your right is a elevator taking you up the main mast and to the crows nest.On your left you will notice a flat screen t.v taking a whole wall across from it you will notice movie theater chairs and behind it a kitchen filled with things you get at a movie theater.You will then go up the main mast to get to the crows nest.There will be a door to the left leading you down a hallway having a door at the that says "CAPTAINS ROOM" going in there would lead you to Asura and the door behind him his room.If you are still in the hallway and you will find a door leading to the other memebers rooms.From either door you can go to the back of the ship to tend to the garden or relax at the spa or hang out at the pool and bar,or play games in the arcade or go work out in the gym.The ship also has a whole deck just for training that has a smoothie bar. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figure head is of a wraith with its wings open showing all its eyes.The helm is black with the Nightmare PIrates jolly roger on it.The anchors are unique as one is of a bat which is the left while the right is a crow, Men's and Women's Quarters The men's quarters is a room fitting six people with six closets and twin sized beds complete with three bathroom.The women's quarters is the same except one more closet and bathroom. Weapons and Defence Each eye of the wraith there is a hidden cannon. To steer the ship one must know the password other whys after five wrong tries all important documents are burned on instance after ten the ships automatic bomb is set off giving on three seconds to get off. The ships has a hidden armory. Has saws on it that hidden in the ship and many other things but it is the only one shown. Black Cannon Is a powerful beam shot from the main cannon of the Grim Reaper lll.It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The cannon unleashes a black (with green outline) burst of energy after being fired the left over energy fall as green rain around the ship.It is powerful enough to destroy a city size marine base.The cannon can only be used one time every year. History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia Provide any trivia there may be for the ship. What was it named after, why is the figurehead significant to the name, etc. External links Category:Ships Category:acefan4242546 Category:Nightmare PIrates Armada